A Summer Like Never Before
by ApostolicPrincessinGod
Summary: The Shake It Up Gang travel to Miami to take a cruise. How does CeCe know Dez? Is Trish and Gunther Jealous? Does Ally have a cousin and how will that connect that to CeCe? And will they meet others on their adventure? A redit the other one had errors. Changed the first chapter, please read/reread.
1. Hurtful Words

**I dedicate this to Jesus, my God. He's my Everything. I could not do this without Him.**

**I do not own Shake It Up, Austin & Ally, or Kicking It.**

**The pairs Trez, Aussly, Kick, Merry, Millie, GeCe, Rogan, Tynka, and Deucina. Oh and CeCe/Logan friendship/siblingship.**

You're my passion, Keep on dancing Hot as lightning Oh yeah, oh yeah Oh yeah, oh yeah

I feel unsteady But now I'm ready So come and get me Oh yeah, oh yeah Oh yeah, oh yeah

Sixteen year old CeCe Jones awoke to the sound of her alarm. She picked up her phone and turned off her alarm. She smiled as she remembered what day it was. Her family, her best friend Rocky, her brother Ty Blue, their mom, her friends Tinka, Dina and Deuce, and her future Step brother Logan and his dad Jeremy were all going to Miami. Also, Tinka's Mom was going and for some reason so was Gary Wilde the host of Shake It Up Chicago, the show she danced on. She was excited. This was going to be the best summer ever. It was just missing something or someone. She got dressed into a blue t-shirt with a black glittery vest over it, a black full skirt that went well over her knees and black ankle boots. Then, she bowed down and prayed to God, thanking Him for the day, and for the trip to Miami. She also asked for protection, and began to talk to Him as if He was her best friend which He was. After that, she read God's word. After she spent her time with God, she came into the kitchen. Her mom, Georgia, was at the table, drinking some coffee. CeCe smiled at her.

"Good morning, mom," She greeted.

"Morning CeCe," Georgia smiled. "Are you excited about Miami?" She asked.

CeCe smiled, "Yes, I'm excited about seeing him again." Her mother smiled.

"I know, it's going to be great to see him again, " CeCe turned to the stove. "I'm going to make breakfast, okay?" She started taking cooking home ec at school and to her surprise she was actually doing good. Her mom said okay, and she began digging in the fridge for the ingredients. When she was halfway through cooking, the door opened and Rocky and Tinka came in. CeCe turned to them with a smile.

"Hey guys, ready for the trip?"

"Yep," Rocky smiled.

"Yes, and I have a surprise guest," Tinka annouced. CeCe looked at her. A surprised guest? Who could that be? Did Tinka get a boyfriend and not tell them? Just then, a tall blonde boy with the most gorgeous blue eyes that CeCe has ever seen came in. He was wearing a familiar white jacket, an orange zebra striped shirt and black glittery pants. His attire matched Tinka's except she was wearing a skirt and leggings. CeCe's eyes widened when she remembered who the boy was. Memories and feelings filled her like the flood.

"Gunther? Gunther Hessenheffer?" She squealed. He smiled a smile that melted her heart. Not that she would admit that to anyone. Gunther smiled at her. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but Tinka, but he missed CeCe dearly. He liked her ever since he met her in First Grade Gunther Hessenheffer was the forien exchange student with his twin Tinka ever since first grade, but then he had to go back to the Old Country to take care of his Grandmamma and help stop the revolution. He and his sister were royals, but their mom was dethroned,  
but his grandfather still wanted his help. He looked at CeCe, his old frenemy. She was as beautiful as ever and still had those bangs that he thought were to die for. He extended his arms out to her and she ran into them. What was this funny feeling in her stomach she was feeling? Certainly not butterflies? She couldn't be falling for Gunther.

"It's good to see you again, baybee," he said, using his catch phrase. CeCe blushed at the sound of his heavy accent and use of his catch phrase. Was it just her or did his accent get heavier while he was in the Old Country? Not that she minded, she secretly loved his accent. Not that she would admit that to anyone.

"It's good to see you too, Gunther," She said, pulling from the hug. Gunther noticed the breakfast burrito's on the counter, and the cooking utensiel in CeCe's hand.

"Have you been cooking?" He asked her. CeCe grinned a nodded. "Yep, all morning," Gunther walked over to the counter put a burrito on a plate and took a bite, savoring the taste. Then he looked at her.

"You've been cooking all morning? You should take a break. Let Gunther cook you a meal Baybee," Cece blushed.

"Gunther you don't have to," She insisted.

"But, I do," And with that, he went on cooking. He cooked her a feast and gave it to her. She eat it gratefully and thanked him. She could have imangined things but she thought he was blushing.

A while later, everyone soon arrived at the Jone's apartment. They all then got their things and headed to the airport where they were to wait for their flight. The airport was pretty crowded and there were not many empty seats.

'Great," CeCe thought, tiredly. She was tired from carrying her luggage, and her high heels were killing her. She knew the shoes were causing her so much pain, but they were so pretty and beauty pays the price. Though that expression gave her thought. God paid the price for us, and we are His beauty. She smiled at this thought as her and Gunther came to an empty chair. Gunther stepped to the side.

"I insist," he said. Gunther's gesture surprised her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Gunther," She took a seat and as she was doing so she could have thought that she saw a slight blush on his cheeks. Gunther Hessenheffer blushing? No way!

"You're velcome," Gunther smiled at her.

"Hey Rocky," Logan Hunter smiled shyly at the tall , beautiful, dark-skinned girl. Logan, who is Cece's soon to be Step Brother, used to date Rocky Blue, CeCe's best friend but CeCe disapproved. Rocky tried to make the two get along so she set up a double date, which was a bad idea because CeCe got Casper Carrington III a guy she knew Rocky couldn't stand. The date went south and ended in Logan leaving in anger. To make up for it CeCe came to support him in his badminton match, but put presto chango balls, hots and badminton together and you get a hot mess. Logan accused CeCe of making him lose the match on purpose and yelled at her, causing her to leave saying that she hoped that one day they would be friends. Rocky then broke up with Logan for not giving CeCe a chance when she was willing to give him a chance. Ever since then, Logan has beaten himself up. Not only has he been a jerk to a possibly great girl that's going to be his sister but he lost the best thing that has happened to him.

Rocky looked at Logan. Rocky was excite about the trip to Miami don't get her wrong, but she was not looking forward to spending the couple days, plus however long on a cruise that they were going to spend with Logan. Yes, she forgave him, but she was still trying to get over him and being with him well..made that hard. Fortunally, for her she didn't have to say anything, for it was time to board the plane.

Rocky looked at her ticket, and soon found her seat but only to see that Logan was in the window seat. She groaned.

"You have to be kidding me," Logan looked at her hurt. He still cared for her deeply.

"Come'on Rocky, it will not be so bad,' He smiled at her. She grunted and took a seat. Gary Wilde also took a seat. Rocky looked at him. Gary? She would have expected her mom to sit in the same row with her. Oh, well at least now it will not be so awkward.

Tinka sat beside Ty, of course, Rocky wasn't surprised. They were getting close but were not admitting how they feel. Squitza, Tinka and Gunther's mom sat beside them, which made Ty feel awkward. Deuce, Dina and Rocky's mom sat in the same row. Rocky rolled her eyes at the sight of Deuce and Dina trying to con her mom. And finally, Flynn, Gunther, and Cece sat together. She smiled, hoping that this trip would finally get those together.

CeCe smiled awkwardly at Gunther, "Hey," She said.

"Hello CeCe," He smiled at her. The first few hours went fine untill...

'I cannot wait till the Austin Moon concert," Rocky squealed.

"I know," Tinka squealed. "He is just" She sighed.

"You know I wanted to surprise you, but I actually got backstage passes," CeCe squealed with much excitement much to Gunther's dismay. Excitement arose within the plane.

"Backstage passes?"

"Oh my goat,"

"CeCe, that's awesome!"

Gunther made a 'pfft' noise with his mouth. "What's so great about Austin Moon?" All the girls but CeCe gave him wierd looks as if to say 'Are you kidding me?'

CeCe looked at a picture on her ipod, "Actually, it's not Austin, I want to see. It's his best friend Dez," Gunther looked down to see a picture of the redheaded best friend of the famous singer Austin Moon. The guy had a goofy smile, and greyish blue eyes. Gunther had to admit his taste in clothing was rather colorful, almost creative but he couldn't tell CeCe that.

"He looks like a total dork. His taste in clothing is absolutely horrible," Gunther laughed,

Squitza couldn't belive what her son was saying. She did not raise him to be that way. "Gunther Hessenheffer,"

"Gunther," Tinka gasped.

CeCe looked incredulously at Gunther. She couldn't believe what he was saying. And, she couldn't believe that she thought she actually liked him or considered him a friend "Oh, like you can talk?" She yelled. "You're the king of dorks. You're from a country, that no one can pronounce, you're obsessed with goats, the freak of glitter, and you have the most annoying accent ever" She didn't mean any of that, but no one insulted Dez and got away with it.

"CeCe!" Her mother yelled. Hot tears spilled from her eyes. Hurt and Guilt tore at the bottom of Gunther's stomach. He didn't mean to make Cece cry and he just the need to take her in his arms and comfort her but he knew that there was no way CeCe would ever let him do that. Not being able to take that CeCe ran off into another area of the plane.

"CeCe, that's First Class!" Her mother yelled.

"I don't care," CeCe yelled. Rocky excused herself to Gary, and followed her inside First Class.

**How does CeCe know Dez? Will Gunther and CeCe forgive each other for their harsh words? What will happen in Miami? What will happen in the Cruise? Please review if you want, but you don't have to. God bless :) Oh, and sorry about the errors on the other one, I don't have Word, and notepad doesn't show my errors.**


	2. Ring Ring

**I dedicate this to God, who is my Everything.**

**I do not own Shake It Up or Austin & Ally or Kickin' It or Any other Show.**

**Credit goes to WinterFairy7337 for the idea of Dez and Trish's fight. Couldn't have done it without it :) **

Seventeen Dez, (last name's not important now), was sitting on an orange stool in Sonic Boom, his friend Ally's Dad's Music store. His face held an upset look on his face as he  
read a text that someone he cared deeply about sent him. She was upset, and he hated when people were upset, especially those dear to him. He was busy texting away to her when Trish Da  
le Rosa, his sorta friend, came up to him, and sat by him. She was so close to him. She noticed his frowning face. It gave her a displeasing feeling in her stomach. She looked at him, and said:

"What's with the long face, freckles?" she asked him, trying to not sound so concerned, when the truth was she was. Dez gave a long sigh.

"You know that show that gets sent to me, and Austin and I have you and Ally watch it with us?" He asked.

"You mean the dance show Shake It Up, Chicago?" Trish inquired. She had no idea why they insisted on watching Chicago's Shake It Up when they could watch Miami's. Dez was  
always talking about how good this CeCe Jones was and how he thinks she should get a spotlight dance. And for some reason it bothered her and she didn't know why.

"Yeah," Dez nodded, "Well, CeCe from Shake It Up, Chicago just texted me, and she's really upset." Wait, did he say that CeCe Jones, the fiery red-head from a dance show in Chicago  
texted Dez? How did he know her and why is this bothering Trish?

"Okay, why is she upset?" She knew that Dez was the type of guy that didn't like to see people upset.

"Because, Gunther, who was on Shake It Up Chicago until a year ago, said somethings to her," Dez said. Trish was starting to get annoyed.

"Okay, what kind of things?" Trish asked. Dez sighed and slumped his shoulders.

"He said that I dress like a dork with bad fashion," Dez looked down. Trish pondered this. 'Why would she be upset over that? Does she like my- I mean Dez?' Trish thought. For some  
reason unknown,that thought unsettled Trish. Though that Gunther guy's word's bothered her. No one says mean things about Dez but her. But, she's got to admit, he did dress like a dork, an adorable dork No, bad Trish, she can't be  
thinking that way about Dez like that, he's Dez.

"Well, he does make an excellent point," Trish said.

Dez couldn't believe her words. Hurt filled his body. He looked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" His voice was strained, notrials flared, and anger filled his eyes. There was also something else in his eyes, what was it? Hurt? But, that went away in  
a flash.  
Trish gave a nervous laugh. She had never seen Dez so mad. "I mean, you are a dork with bad taste in fashion."

Dez couldn't believe his words. His anger got the best of him.

"Oh, yeah? At least I'm not short and have curly hair."

Trish gasped, Is that what he truly thinks about her? They continued to bicker, until their friends, Ally Dauson, and Austin Moon, came downstairs from the practice room.

"What is going on?" Ally asked in her motherly tone. The two began to talk at the same time, until Austin interupted.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, one at a time," He said.

Trish told her part of the story, and then Dez told his part of the story. Ally and Austin both listened to the story. Ally thought this through. She knew that Trish was always mean to Dez for  
some reason. She has suspicions it was because she had a crush on him. And, she knew Dez wasn't usually mean, and probablly didn't mean the things he said.

"Look, Trish, I'm sure Dez didn't mean what he said," She turned to Dez," Right Dez,"

Dez nodded, some of his anger disappearing. "Right, I didn't I actually find your shortness and curly hair-: He paused and turned red. "I mean you wouldn't be you without them."

Trish blush that was the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to her.

"Really Dez?"

Dez nodded, "Yea," Trish smiled. Ally looked at her.

"Trish, are you going to say something to Dez?"

Trish shrugged, "Nope," Dez sighed. Guess, she really thought he was a dork with bad taste in fashion.

"Trish..." Ally scolded.

"It's fine," Dez said, sounding like a wounded little puppy. It give Trish a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why did he care so much what Gunther thought or what she thought  
anyways. She couldn't admit the truth. That he looked adorable in his dorky clothes, and she wouldn't have him any other way. Trish looked at him, and he looked away looking hurt. How badly,  
she wanted to hug him.

As soon as the plane landed, CeCe snuck her way off, and got her luggage without letting herself be seen by her family and friends. She didn't feel like riding in a cab, and she didn't  
want to haul her luggage so she paid for a cab to take her luggage to Sonic Boom, the place Dez told her one of his friends worked. She had no idea where the hotel she was staying at was so  
Dez told her just to have her luggage sent to the Sonic Boom and to meet him and his friends at the new beach club they built recently, Shredder's Beach Club, where Austin and Ally were  
preforming a concert at. Austin was the main event and Ally was opening for him. CeCe didn't notice someone behind her put their bags in a cab and have the cab follow her cab.  
After a few minutes of walking CeCe finally realized someone was following her. Without turning around she stopped and said:

"Alright, whoever you are I know karate,"

"Didn't you quit?" Said the annoyingly familiar voice. CeCe cringed. She turned around to face her stalker.

"What are you doing here Logan?"

Logan blinked, "I wanted to come with you to see that Dez person," Okay, that was suspicious.

"Okay, why?"

"Because I know his friend Ally Dawson, and I may not agree with his clothing style but I think it's cool he's being himself," Logan's words made CeCe smile.

"Awe, Logan, that's really sweet of you," She started walking and Logan followed. Logan nodded.

"Yeah, CeCe, about what happened, I was wrong to treat you that way. You were giving me an honest chance and I blew it, I'm sorry." CeCe was taken aback by this apology but he  
seemed sincere.

"And, I'm sorry too," She said. "I shouldn't have ruined your date with Rocky. I'm sorry she broke up with you on the account of me." Logan shook his head.

"No, she did the right thing. You have a great friend CeCe," CeCe smiled, as Logan went on. "I don't deserve a girl like her,"

"Not after the way you acted no," CeCe answered honestly. Logan hung his head. She touched his shoulder. "But, I can tell you're going to do everything you can to make it up to her."  
Logan nodded. Cece smiled. "See, she needs a guy who cares about her." Logan smiled her words made him feel like there was still a chance. He looked at the petite redhead.

They carried on their walk and their conversation for several blocks. They soon made it to Shredder's Beach Club where they were greeted by an overly perky brunette in a blue shirt.  
Cece showed her the backstage passes she had. Hazel, the manager shook her head, telling her they'd have to see them after the show, but CeCe told her something that seemed to change  
her mind, so she led them to hhe backstage and knocked on the door.

"We have fans wanting to see you Austin," Hazel said.

"We're kind of busy, Hazel," said a female voice.

"Trish, this girl says she knows Austin and Dez," Hazel said. "She said her name is Cece Jones?"

Both Austin and Dez perked up at the mention of Cece's name making Trish uncomforatable with how excited Dez was to see her. Just how did he know this girl? Austin opened the  
door and hugged CeCe.

"CeCe, it's good to see," he said..

"You too Austin," Cece smiled. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey, don't forget about me," Dez said, with his arms stretched out. Cece pulled away from Austin's arms, and smiled at the redhead.

"Who could forget about you, Dezzy?" She rushed into his arms. 'Dezzy?" Trish thought overwhelmed by the sweet moment. Dez pulled away and noticed Logan, he smirked at CeCe.

"Hey Cila, is his your boyfriend?" CeCe and Logan both had weireded out faces and then looked at each other and back at Dez.

"No-" But, Ally's going to interrupt with a gasp.

"Wait a minute Logan, this is your future step sister?" She asked. Logan smiled.

"Yep, this is Sissy. Sissy, this is Ally, your soon to be step cousin," CeCe smiled at Ally. "Nice to meet you Ally. You know I've heard so much about you from Austin and Dez, but I've  
never imangined we'd one day be related." Ally blushed.

"Awe, he did," Austin gave a chuckle.

"You know you are my partner," Trish rolled her eyes. Of course that's what he wrote to Cece about. Cece turned to Trish.

"And you must be-" She stopped short for she caught sight of Dez doing stop singals with his hands. "Austin's manager." Trish was disapointed. Surely Dez told her about her? Right?  
She faked a smile.

"Yep, that's me, Austin's manager, Trish,"

CeCe smiled, "I'm CeCe, it's nice to meet you,"

"Hey CeCe," CeCe turned to Austin.

"Yes Austin?"

"You know that song that you sang on Shake It Up Chicago?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, Ring, Ring," CeCe smiled. "I remembered running it by Dez when I was writing it." Dez smiled, and Trish felt something in her stomach.

"Well, I just asked Hazel and she said you can sing it before Ally performs," Austin announced. Cece gasped. She was going to open for Austin and Ally? How awesome would that be?

"Really, Austin? Thank you so much," She hugged him. Austin smiled.

"You're welcome, Ce," Trish looked really mad.

"What? Austin, I'm the manager, and party planner, how dare you do this without my permission," Everyone looked at her.

"Come'on Tish. Can't Cece sing just this once?" Dez asked begging her with his eyes. How dare he give her that puppy dog look. He should know she can't resist his blue eyes.  
Actually no he shouldn't it, because she never and will never tell him. She stomped the ground, and grunted.

"Fine," Cece squealed and hugged her.

"Thanks Trish,"

"You're welcome, now will you get off of me?"

"Give it up for our guest singer, a very dear friend of mine, CeCe Jones!" Austin Moon shouted on the stage. He ran off the stage. Smoke filled the stage and music filled the beach.  
CeCe couldn't believe that she got to open a concert for Austin Moon. She was so excited. She began.

"Hey girls, hey girls  
Hey girls we're rolling out. There's something in the air.  
The world's a disco ball. The party's everywhere  
Dropping the beat down 1212 when the beat drops down  
we drop down too.  
Dropping the beat down 1212 what to do what to do  
Ring Ring calling my girls. Bring Bringing it to the whole world  
Keep singing it oooh

Gunther Hessenheffer made it through the crowd. After a while of looking for Logan and CeCe he finally conviced everyone that they would be here. He knew CeCe would want to see that  
Dez guy and he had seen a long brunette male go with a red haired girl. So, here they were at the concert looking for CeCe and Logan, and well, he had found CeCe. He looked around, and saw  
Logan peeping from backstage along with Austin, Ally, and that Dez guy. He turned back to CeCe. Wow, she had such a beautiful voice. Not that he was surprised. He always knew she had talent.  
She also looked beautiful on stage with her messy and no make up, it didn't matter, she was beautiful to him. Suddenly he notice that Cece froze, although she kept singing. She was staring right  
at him. She looked at Dez, and seemed to turn to walk off stage as if she was going to stop but both Dez and Austin encouraged her to go on so she kept on singing and looked Gunther right in  
the eyes with the ugliest look that if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"You were amazing Sorella," Dez smiled, as he hugged Cece.

"Thank you, Fratello," Cece smiled. Ally looked confused.

"Wait, you know Italian?" Cece nodded.

"Yep," She said.

Just then, Hazel peaked her head in.

"There's a fan that wants to see Miss Cece," She sang. Cece perked up.

"My first fan?" She turned to Hazel. "Send them in." Hazel stepped aside and let a tall blonde guy come in. Cece froze. It was none  
other than Gunther.

**Just want to apologize for not updating soon enough. I got a game, well two games which I've been enjoying and then I've been sick. So, I finally got it. Hope you enjoy. Please review if you want and God bless He loves you. **


	3. Girl's Sleepover

**This is dedicated to my Awesome God, who I love with all my heart. He's my Everything.**

**I do not own Shake It Up, or Austin & Ally.**

CeCe looked at the tall blonde standing in front of her clad in sparkles, and scoffed..

"What do you want?"

Gunther looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes. No, not those eyes.

"CeCe, you were amazing out there," He smiled. CeCe smiled, swiped her red hair with her hand and said.

'Thank you, wasn't I?" But, then she paused. "Wait, are you complementing me? No, you don't insult someone I care about and then  
compliment me mister. That's not the way it works." She waved an accusing finger in his face Gunther's face showed sadness. She said 'cared  
about' then he showed remorse.

"Look CeCe," he began.

Dez could tell he was sorry so he grabbed hold of CeCe's shoulder's much to Trish and Gunther's displeasure and said;

"It's okay, why don't we let bygones be bygones I'm Dez," he extended his hand to Gunther, who only looked at it than at him.

"Yes I know," he said dismissively and before he could say anything else, Rocky, Tinka, Dina, Duece, Ty, Flynn, Squitza, Gary, Marci  
Jeremy, and Georgia came in.

"There you are Cece," Georgia said, happy to find your daughter. She hugged her. "You know how worried I was when we couldn't find  
you at the airport. Then, Rocky told me where you were, and when we came we found you singing. You were great by the way hunni."

CeCe smiled. "Thanks mom, I'm sorry to have worried you but I had to get away," She glared at Gunther who looked away.

"You weren't worried about me?" Logan asked. Georgia looked at him.

"Well, we were but then Rocky said she saw someone with long brown hair following CeCe, so we didn't worry so much," Someone  
then tapped Georgia on the shoulder, causing her to look. She gasped her whole face turning into a smile.

"Is that my Dezzy?" She hugged him hugely. "How are you doing?" Gunther frowned. Great, Georgia likes Dez which was a strike  
against him because she probably didn't like him especially after the airplane fiasco.

"Hey," Dez breathed. "I missed you," After Georgia released him, he turned to Flynn and gasped. "Is that little Flynn?"

Flynn hugged Dez tightly, "Dez," Dez chuckled.

"It's been to long little guy,"

"Defiantly,"

"Dez," CeCe said. Dez turned to the little red-head. "This is Jeremy. I told you about him in my letters," Dez nodded at him and  
shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Nice to meet you young man," Dez said. Both Trish and Gunther were speechless. What just happened?

Georgia then got a call. "Hold on, Everybody, I got to take this," She said and went out side. After a few minutes of awkwardness,  
she came back.  
"That was the hotel, we lost two of our hotel rooms," She said. Everyone gasped.

"Which ones?" Rocky asked.

"The boys and the girls," She said. "We're going to have to cancel our other rooms and look somewhere else," There were groans  
among the place. But then Ally stepped to save the day.

"Wait, you guys can stay with us. The girls can crash in the practice room at my dad's music store, and the guys can..."

"Stay at my house," Dez offered.

"Yeah, Dez has a pretty sweet basement, and a sweet tv in there too," Austin jumped in.

"Vhat? I'm not staying at his house?" Gunther groaned. CeCe sighed. She really wanted Gunther to get along with Dez.

"Look Gunther, this is only choice and he does have a pretty awesome tv," she said. Trish and Gunther looked at her. How does she  
know that? She looked at him her big brown eyes. Gunther sighed.

"Fine," he sighed.

Georgia smiled, "Great," She turned to Ally. "Thanks, um?"

"Oh, Ally Dawson ma'am," Ally said shaking her hand. "I'm Jeremy's niece, you guy's are practically family."

CeCe looked around the blue practice room, admiring the brightness and colorfullness. She breathed in the scent of pickles in the air,  
which made her hungry. She turned to Ally.

"Hey Ally, you have anything to eat?" Ally nodded.

"Oh yeah, just check the fridge,"

CeCe got up and opened the fridge she smiled at what she saw in there. She got out the little gingerbread house and set it on the  
counter. Trish looked alarm.

"Hey don't touch that, or eat the gingerpeople inside. Dez is pretty sensetive about his gingerbread family," She siad.

CeCe smiled, "I know," She said, admiring the house. Trish looked at her weirdly. How much does she know about Dez. CeCe put the  
house back in the fridge and got a pickle. Then sat back down.

"So, how long have you known Dez?" Ally asked.

CeCe thought about it in her head and it looked like she was counting which earned a 'Are you serious' look from Rocky. She then  
looked at Ally and said.

"Forever,"

"I know what you mean," Ally said. "It seems like I've known Trish for forever," Ally said.

"No, I mean I've known him since forever," CeCe calmly said. Rocky was going to explain when Trish said,

"Who wants pizza," She didn't want to talk about Dez anymore. All the girls joined in on saying 'I'.

When the pizza got here and every one was eating pizza, Ally decide to have a little fun. Well, Ally's sense of the word fun.

"Who wants to play a game?"

Tinka shrugged, "I'm in,"

"Is it fun?" Trish asked.

"Of course it's fun," Ally scoffed. "Since when do you know me to not be fun?"

"You're in the cloud watchers club," Trish said.

"Hey, I'm in the cloud watcher's club too," Rocky said. Ally looked at her.

"Really?" Rocky nodded. Ally smiled. She turned to Trish.

"Trust me this is going to fun. With the capital F-U-N." Trish sighed.

"What's the game Ally?" Ally squealed. "Okay, we each taking turns asking questions that we all have to answer. Like say I ask the  
question, each of us have to answer before the next person answers."

Trish sighed, "Well, it's better than doing nothing, so let's do it." She turned to the other girls you in. They all nodded. Trish looked  
at Ally.

"Okay, Alls, game, you go first,"

Ally smiled, "Okay, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue and orange," CeCe said.

"Purple," Rocky answered.

"Pink," was Tinka's reply.

"Brown," Dina said.

"Green," Trish answered. She turned to Ally. "Okay, Ally, what's your favorite color?"

"Red," Ally smiled. "Trish you go next."

Trish thought about her question. What should it be? Then she got it. She wanted to get to know CeCe a little more. What will be a way  
to get to know her a bit more.

"What's the craziest thing you have ever done?" Trish asked. CeCe looked deep in thought.

"The craziest? Well, there's so many," CeCe thought about it and one thing stood in her mind. "Well, I once gave someone really bad  
advice and so because of that Rocky and I thought someone we knew was leaving. So, to stop him from leaving I asked him to the dance and  
was his girl friend for a moment."

Tinka looked at her, slightly angry. "Really, out of all the crazy shenanigans you and Rocky have pulled, that's your craziest? Dating my  
brother twin? Good thing he broke up with you that night," But when she looked at her, there was this happy smile on CeCe's face, and this happy  
spark in her eye that made it seem as if the memory gave her happiness. Did CeCe have a crush on Gunther? But, all that happiness when away  
once Tinka's word's came out of her mouth. Her smile was replaced with a frown and her eyes had sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah," CeCe said, looking away. Rocky looked at her.

"Really, that's your craziest? Not dancing on airplane? Not singing in Tokyo? Not working as a dancing Zit or almost killing a bird or  
wearing really tall heels that made you lose your memory?" She asked. "Out of all the crazy things you've done, that's your craziest?" CeCe  
nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yep that's it,"

Rocky turned to the crowd, "Well, my craziest was defiantly dancing on top of that airplane. But, without my best friend," She smiled at  
CeCe. "I could have never done it." CeCe smiled back and hugged her from the side. Ally awed. She then turned to Tinka.

"You're turn, Tinka,"

"The craziest thing I have ever done was go to a dance through a tunnel and then go to Shake It Up, Chicago, and back and forth."  
She smiled at the memory, her tone becoming softer. "The dress started out gorgeous but by the end of the night it became ordinary," She  
shuddered at the last word. CeCe and Rocky smiled at her statement.

"Craziest thing, I've ever done was," Dina thought about it. "When I fought with Deuce over who was the better salesperson."

Trish thought about it, "The craziest thing I've ever done was get jealous over my best friend. It turned into a crazy mess," Everyone  
looked at Ally for her answer, but she shook her head.

"I can't say it guys, I'm sorry," She got up and ran out of the room. Trish got up and ran after her. She found her downstairs playing  
the piano.

"Ally, what's up?" She asked. Ally sighed

"I couldn't do it Trish," She said. "I couldn't admit to a room of girls we just met what I haven't even admitted to you," Trish looked at her.

"What is it Ally?" Ally took a deep breath and told her best friend what has been on her mind for a long time.

**What was on Ally's mind? Guess you'd have to read to find out. Please keep reading, and review if you want, God bless, He loves you.**


	4. Guys hang out and the news

**I dedicate this to God whom I'd be nothing without.**

**I do not own Shake It Up or Austin and Ally, or the characters. Nor do I own Mario Kart or any Mario video game mentioned in this.**

**I reposted this chapter because I made a small, but very important edit. If you already read this chapter, please reread, and pay attention to the ship's new name, thanks and God bless. **

Gunther Hessenheffer looked around the huge basement, which wasn't cold or dusty, but was actually pretty warm and inviting. It was  
painted orange, and had a huge yellow couch and tons of brightly colored bean bag chairs all surrounding a huge flat screen tv. The tv was  
nothing like Gunther had ever seen. Sure, the Hessenheffers had a tv in Chicago, and he had a small one in the Old Country, plus there was  
that time when he went to CeCe's for the viewing of True Teen Life, but none of those compared to this montrostratiy. Gunther also noticed several  
(of what he assumed was) video game systems. Also, the basement had an air of pancake scent in the air? Deuce, Logan, Ty and Flynn all  
gaped in awe at the basement.  
"Dude, there's like every video game system in the world!" Logan exclaimed.

"The tv's huge," said Ty.

"Woah, this is the best basement I have ever seen," Deuce said.

"Why does the basement smell like pancakes?" Flynn asked smelling the air.

"Oh, that's cause I had some this morning while I was playing video games," Austin explained. "Dez's dad installed a kitchen so I can  
cook them whenever I want and not leave the basement." Austin noticed that Dez had a faraway look when he said 'dad'.

"You're own kitchen?!" Deuce exclaimed. "Dude, that's awesome!" Dez grinned.

"Yeah, but Austin's always making pancakes in it," he smirked. Austin shrugged.

"What can I say, pancakes are good," Austin said enthusiastically. He turned to the group.

"So, you want to play video games?" Everyone but Gunther, who was now sitting on a light blue bean bag chair, nodded and gave their  
consent. As they were setting up the video game, Austin noticed that Gunther seemed uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Gunther shrugged.

"Who said there is something vrong? Now go play your electronical games," That's when it hit Ty.

"I know what's wrong," he said. Gunther looked up shocked. How could he possibly know what was wrong.

"You do?" Ty nodded.

"Yeah, you may have played video games a little with Flynn, but have you actually truly played a video game?" Gunther looked away.  
That was exactly it. He sorta played a game or two with Flynn when he watched him, but he never actually played a video game. They didn't really  
have video games in the Old Country and when they moved to Chicago, Kashlack wanted nothing to do with them, so he wouldn't allow them in his  
house. He looked up.

"No," he admitted. "not really. All these game systems look strange to me, except the ones I've seen at CeCe's house, but it's all still  
a puzzle to me." Dez looked at him.

"We'll help you," He grinned. "We can teach you how to play and everything. Come on it will be fun." Gunther sighed, the offer seemed  
strange coming from CeCe's crush but he seemed so friendly, and a little scary that he couldn't help but joining in.

"Fine, vhat are ve playing?" he asked.

"Mario Kart," Austin beamed. "One of the best racing games ever."

"Well, nothing beats Zalien racers: A race into space," Dez said running his hand through the air in emphasis. "But, I don't have that  
game, plus Austin prefers Mario." He said 'prefers Mario' with a hint of dislike towards Austin preferring the one game than the other. Austin  
rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, let's tell you about Mario first," Austin said. Dez nodded.

"Yes, great idea, Austin. Okay, Mario first started in 1981 in an arcade game called Donkey Kong..." Dez began to tell him. They told  
him all about the Mario series, leading to the Mario Kart series. They even gave detailed descriptions of each character, so that he would know  
which character to pick. They soon finished telling him about the game(s). Dez then remembered the other guys in the room.

"Hmm, how are we going to decide who plays first?" he wondered. "Gunther should go first since me and Austin are teaching him  
how to play. I'll stand down, so I can tell Gunther what controls to use and stuff. But, there's only four players and seven of us." Austin started to  
think.

"Ah, I got it! The winner will continue playing while the other three switches out," Austin smiled Dez looked at him and they did a  
handshake sort of thing.

"What up!" They both said in high pitched voices. Austin turned to the group.

"Okay, so Dez and I are not playing the first round, so there are four of you but three more spots. Should we draw names or?"

"Well, Flynn should go first since he's youngest," Dez said, at which Flynn cheered. Dez turned to the other three. "Okay, let's see..."

It took several minutes to decide who the other two players were but they finally picked Logan and Ty. So, now it was time to choose  
the characters.

Gunther looked through the characters until his eyes saw one. He smiled.

"That's vho I saw CeCe playing one time vhen I came over to sit on Flynn," Gunther said. His statement got weird looks even from  
Flynn. Dez looked at him.

"Who is?"

"The baybee dressed in pink," Gunther answered. Dez smield.

"Yes, baby peach is CeCe's absolute fave. She says she likes her because she's small but doesn't let that get in her way, and she  
wears pink." Gunther chuckled.

"Yes, that does sound like CeCe," Gunther smiled he looked at Dez. "Vho do you play?" Dez grinned.

"I'm all for Yoshi," when all he recieved from Gunther was a confused look, Dez explained. "He's the green dinosour."

Gunther nodded, and chose his character the baby version of the guy in red and blue that is named Mario. Logan chose Luigi.  
Ty scoffed.

"Of course you would choose him," Logan looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Logan asked.

"I know you spent time at CeCe's when you thought her mom and your dad was going to get married, so it's safe to assume you've  
seen Rocky play Mario Kart, which means you would know that she likes Daisy. Obvisiouly, you still like my sister!" Logan looked shocked.

"You got all that from me picking Luigi? Maybe I just so happen to like Luigi," Logan said. "Which I do." Flynn shook his head and  
picked dry bones, while Ty picked Toad. Before they started the game, Austin and Dez informed Gunther on which controls he needed to press  
and when. Then, the game started.

Flynn was way ahead. He was ahead of his fellow players and the computers as well. Ty was neck and neck throughout the whole game,  
while Gunther was left behind in twelfth place. It was no help that Austin and Dez kept yelling at him what to do. But, Gunther was determined to  
play this game. So, he used whatever thingie the game gave him, whether it was shells or bananas or bombs. Finally, the game ended with Flynn  
in First place, Ty in second, Logan in third, and Gunther in eigth.

"Hey, that's not bad," Dez smiled assuringly. "It was your first time playing after all." Gunther couldn't help but feel the need to smile  
back. They continued to play Mario Kart until Flynn fell asleep, and Dez decided to let Gunther play his very first real Mario game.

"So, you can choose whatever Mario game from whichever system," Dez explained. Gunther looked at the choices and decided to  
go for Mario Sunshine. Austin and Dez coached him on how to play the game for the first couple of hours and then Gunther started to get the hang  
of it.

"So, do Mario and this Princess Peach fancy each other?" Gunther asked. Ty looked at him.

"Fancy? Is that what you say in the Old Country?" Gunther nodded.

"Oh."

"Yes, Princess Peach and Mario are what you call a couple," Dez said. "She's the damsel in distress, always needing to be saved by  
Mario." Gunther looked thoughtfully at the tv.

"So, she's alvays getting kidnapped?" he asked.

"Yep," Austin said.

"That must get so tiring," Gunther said.

"You would think so," Dez hummed. Gunther continued to play the game throughout the night. Austin and Dez, along with Deuce, Logan,  
Ty, and Flynn helped Gunther out so that he was able to get pretty far in the game. They played until dawn.

It was early in the morning, and everyone was to meet at Shredder's beach club. The girls were already there, waiting for the boys and the adults.  
CeCe was exhausted. She didn't get a wink of sleep. All she could think was Gunther and their fight. Why did it bother her so much? And why was  
he so nice one minute and so cruel the next? She shook her head as the boys joined them. They looked like they haven't slept a wink either.  
CeCe made it over to Gunther.

"Hey, what did you guys do pull an all nighter or something?" She asked. Gunther nodded.

"Yes, we played video games all night. Well, mainly it was me the other guys were just helping me play," he answered her. CeCe  
raised her brow.

"You played video games? The one time I've seen you play with Flynn, you looked like you had no idea what was going on."

"Vell, yeah cause I didn't but everyone helped me play. It was rather fun," Gunther smiled CeCe looked at him as if it was still hard for  
her to believe.

"What did you play?" She asked.

"Mario Kart and Mario Sunshine," Gunther said proudly. CeCe nodded in approvement.

"Ooh, Mario, that's pretty awesome. Did you enjoy your gaming experience?" Gunther smiled at her.

"Yes I did." CeCe smiled.

"I'm glad you got along with Dez and Austin," she said. "You know Dez doesn't have that many friends. Some people find him-"

"Odd?" Gunther interrupted. CeCe nodded.

"Yeah," Gunther knew how that felt. Ever since his family came to America, everyone always teased him and thought he was strange.  
Even CeCe and her best friend Rocky. CeCe went on,

"It'd just mean a lot to me if you'd befriend him." Gunther looked at her.

"Vhy?" CeCe blushed. She didn't know why it was such a big deal to her, but it was.

"It just would. I just think you would get along great, and after all I would think that you would know how he feels." She looked up at him  
with her big brown eyes, making Gunther melt. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it for you CeCe," CeCe squealed and hugged him.

"Thanks Gunther!" Gunther felt like he could stay like this forever. unfortunately, forever was cut short due to the fact that the adults came  
and Gary was calling for everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, may I have your attention," he said. "For all of those on Shake It Up Chicago, the creaters of Shake It Up has  
decided to make a cruise version of the show, where dancers will perform on a cruise ship and even dance at various Countries. "

"That's nice, Gary, but what does that have to do with us?" Rocky asked arms crossed.

"They chose Shake It Up Chicago to be the dance crew on the ship!" Gary announced excitedly,

"You mean we get to be on a cruise ship?" Tinka asked. Gary nodded.

"Yes, and the reason while you are on this trip is because the ship leaves from Miami, so everyone here minus your new friends will  
get to go on the cruise," Gary said. "The other dancers and crew are on their way. The ship leaves tomorrow." Reality sunk into CeCe. She  
looked over at Dez.

"Wait, but I just saw Dez and Austin, I can't leave now," She looked up at her mom. "Did you know about this?" Georgia nodded.

"Yes CeCe, I'm sorry i know you wanted to see Dez again, but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Rocky looked at her.

"Yeah, since when do you pass up once in a lifetime opportunities?" CeCe just looked down. Trish smiled.

"Wait, I think I know how to fix this," She turned to Gary. "What's the name of this cruise ship?"

"The U.S.S Sparkles," Gary said.

"Perfect," Trish grinned. She turned to Austin and Ally. "You know that project I said I was working on?"

"Yeah," Ally said, "Which was weird since when do you work on projects?" Trish rolled her eyes.

"Well, I've been trying to book you a really big gig and I did it. You guys will be singing on the exact same crusie ship that our new  
friends are going on." Both Ally and Austin's faces were indescribable. They looked at each other and gasped. Ally then looked at Trish.

"We're going to sing on a Cruise?" She was all grins. Trish smiled. She turned to Gary.

CeCe smiled and looked at Dez. She was happy to get more time with him. She turned to Gary.

"How long does the cruise last?"

"Oh, you guys will be on the ship for as long as this Shake It Up Cruise edition stays big," Gary said. "Or until you guys want to go  
home. And, don't worry, I already called your parents and asked permission for you to be on this trip." That's when the excitement came in.  
Everyone was cheering, or squealing, or even 'What upping'.

**Hope you liked it. Please review if you want. God bless. He loves you.**


	5. On Board The USS Sparkles

**Special thanks to God, for I couldn't have done this without Him. He's my everything and without Him, I couldn't write this story. I also want to thank**  
**my amazing fans, who encourage and insire me so much to write. I love you guys and so does God.**

**I do not own Shake It Up Or Austin & Ally or any show that I may use a**  
**character from.**

CeCe was in the Sonic Boom, practice room gathering up her things. She was looking forward to the cruise, getting to dance on  
the Shake It Up: Cruise edition. It was going to be very exciting. Also, she was looking forward to spending time with Dez, she hadn't seen in  
forever and was looking to some quality time with him. She heard footprints behind her, but still kept packing.

"So, a trip on a cruise for who knows how long," a voice said behind her. The voice sounded hesitated. And she knew that the owner  
of the voice was reconsidering this once of a lifetime opportunity. She shook her head. Stubborn Rocky, never knew how to let go and have some  
fun. She turned to her best friend.

"Rocky, what did you say to me earlier?" Rocky cocked her headed to the side.

"Hmm?"

"You said this is a once of a lifetime opportunity," CeCe answered. "Come'on, Rocky, please tell me you're not reconsidering it." Rocky  
looked down.

"Well..." She looked up at CeCe, "We're going to be away from our family's and school." CeCe shook her head.

"Rocky, you're with your mom and Ty, and your dad will get to visit. And, we'll have schooling on the boat, I'm told we'll have a teacher  
who will be teaching us the whole time we're on the ship." She looked at Rocky, "So, it's okay. You got Ty, your mom, and your dad's going to  
visit, and I got Flynn, my mom, Jeremy, Logan, and now I got Dez." She smiled at this part. What struck Rocky odd was that CeCe didn't say  
Logan's name in a spiteful tone like she always did, but she decided not to question it. CeCe went on.

"And, think of all the educational experiences we'll have in all of the countries we'll visit." Before Rocky could say anything CeCe spoke  
up, "But, don't think I'm not going to let you do anything fun. Fun first, education second." Rocky rolled her eyes then gave a laugh. Of course,  
CeCe would say that.

'Whatever you say, CeCe," she said. "I just can't believe we have to be on the same cruise as _Logan_." She said the name 'Logan' with  
a tone of distastefullnes. CeCe shrugged.

"He's not so bad," she said. Rocky looked at her in disbelief.

"Not so bad. Not so bad. CeCe he accused you of sabotaging his badminton match and basically kicked you out of his life!" She  
practically screamed. CeCe looked away and sighed, then she looked at Rocky, not knowing how to tell her this. How could she tell her best  
friend that she made up with her ex who was a jerk? But then again, everyone deserved a second chance right?

"Rocky, when I went on my own from you guys, Logan followed me and he.." She paused. Rocky looked at her with a softer look. "He  
apologized for being a jerk and told me that he thought he was good that Dez is being himself. A lot of people think that Dez is a dork, but  
the fact that Logan admires the fact that he's himself, well it made me happy, Rocky. I want people to accept Dez for the wonderful guy that he is.  
He doesn't have many friends, you know that. He never did except for Austin, and now Trish and Ally, which I'm thankful for." CeCe gave a half  
smile. Rocky crossed her arms, and moved a step forward.

"Does he know?" CeCe nodded.

"Yes, I told him on the way to Shredder's Beach Club, and that is when he told me that Ally will be my cousin," CeCe said. Rocky  
gave a slight nod, and started to pack.

The next day, the girls met the boys at the boating docks, where they will soon embark on the adventure. When they all saw the boat,  
they all gasped. It was a very huge boat about 460 m. The tonnage of the boat was 450,000 GT. The beam measures were 68 m and the height  
was 100m..Gunther rushed over to CeCe  
"Would you like me to help you with your bags?" Gunther asked. CeCe barely looked at him.  
59  
"No thanks," She said, without feeling, though she was hiding them. Just then Dez walked up to her.

"Hey Cila," He grinned. "need help with your bags?" CeCe turned to Dez and smiled at him.

"Defiantly Dez, thanks," Dez smiled and grabbed her bags, and went to the boat. This made Gunther sad, that she refused his help  
but accepted Dez, but he decided to shrug it off. But then he noticed that Dez came back and helped Trish with her bags as well which struck him  
as odd. Ty helped Tinka with her bags, Deuce helped Dina with her bags, and Austin helped Ally with her bags.

Once they boarded the ship, they were greeted by a short, dark skinned man wearing a colorful suit jacket, and white shorts. He  
had a pocket handkerchief in the pocket of his jacket. He had the appearance of a business man, for the thirteen kids he seemed somewhat  
scary. He smiled at them.

"Hello welcome abroad the U.S.S. Dreamland. This boat is owned by London Tipton, daughter of Wilfred Tipton and heiress of Tipton  
industries. Due to the success of her father's boat the S.S. Tipton and the fun that she finally admitted that she had she decided to have her dad  
buy a boat. But, because he didn't like how the last one ended, Mr. Tipton was reluctant until London showed him all the comments about the ship  
and how much money they had actually made. I don't know if you noticed but this is not your typical boat," The guy said as he greeted them.

"Oh, I was wondering why it was pink and sparkly," remarked Trish.  
The guy nodded.  
"Yeah, that's London, for you," He turned to the group, "I'm Marion Moseby, but you can call me Mr. Moseby. I'm the manager of this  
ship due to orders of Mr. Tipton. Do you have reservations for this cruise?" He went behind his desk and checked the book.

"Yes, we are the Shake It Up dance crew," Gary gestured to the his crew. "Along with the chaperones neccesary and friends and family,"

Mr. Moseby looked at Gary, "Mr. Wilde is it?" he asked.

"You can call me Gary," Gary said in a friendly tone. Mr. Moseby groaned.

"Gary, like I told you on the phone, the chaperones are fine because they will chaperoning, but we cannot let the kids on unless they  
pay or least work for their stay," Mr. Moseby said.

Logan, Dina, and Duece all looked at other.

"Yeah, I can work," Logan said. "I was manager of Bob's Kabob's."

"And, I was assistant manager of Crusty's," Deuce said.

"And, I didn't really do anything, but sure I'll work," Dina smiled. Mr. Moseby smiled.

"Great,"

"And, I'm eleven," Flynn said. Mr. Moseby looked at him, for some reason, he got de ja vu, but this time it was only one boy and not two.

"Well, you and your mom can have a suite together," He sighed.

"Our own suite?" Flynn exclaimed in the form of a question. Mr. Moseby nodded.

"Yes," He turned to Team Austin and Ally. "Are you with the Shake It up Crew as well?" he asked. Trish shook her head.

"No sir, we are Team Austin and Ally. I'm Trish De La Rosa, I called a few weeks ago," she said. Mr. Moseby nodded.

"Ah, yes, team Austin and Ally, nice to finally meet you. Did you guys bring chaperones as well?"

"Yes sir, but since our new friends had quite enough chaperones to go around, we figured that it'd be enough to bring one and we'd  
bunk with them," Ally said. "If that's okay with you, that is."

"That's fine," Mr. Moseby said. "Now we need to discuss schooling since you guys will be away from your school for quite a long time."  
He turned around, and called out.

"Emma!" A tall, slender, and at least in my opinion, pretty redhaired middle aged woman came out fom the outside deck.

"Yes Marion?" She said, sweetly. Mr. Moseby turned to her.

"Emma, these are your new students," he turned to the kids. "Kids, this is going to be your teacher Mrs. Moseby, my wife. She will be  
teaching you in all the subjects that you need to know." When he said 'wife' all the girls 'aww'd'. Emma and Mr. Moseby both blushed, while  
Emma giggled. You could tell they were still newlyweds. Mr. Moseby turned again to the group.

"Okay, I will show the guys to their room, while my lovely wife shows the girls to their room," Mr. Moseby said. Emma giggled once  
again, loving the attention she once rarely had from a man.

"Awe, thank you Marion," she said. She turned to the girls, "Follow me, girls." And, with that she took off towards the suite's. She  
opened up a suite, which to the girls' surprise was one of the most beautiful rooms ever. The walls were light pink, and the floors were blue  
carpeted. There were two full size beds with satin bedding. And, in the air was a scent of rose scented popuri. Also, there was a huge flat  
screen tv, and a computer in the room. And, there was a door, besides the door that led to the bathroom, that is.

"Where does that lead?" CeCe asked, pointing to the mysterious door.

"That leads to the bathroom," Emma told her.

"No, I mean the other one," CeCe said, for once not being clueless. Emma perked up.

"Oh, that leads to another suite, the next group of two of you guys will take that room," she said. "So, who takes this room? Don't worry,  
they're all pretty much like this,"

Before anyone could claim their best friends, Ally spoke up. "I have an idea," she said. "Since, we all just met, why don't we choose  
someone who we normally wouldn't choose? We can draw straws."

"Not a bad idea," Trish said, "But, do we have straws?" Dina grinned.

"Ooh, I do, I started selling bags of straws," She opened her jacket and pulled out her straws. She also grabbed a pair of scissors,  
which she was in her purse, and she thought they needed and gave them to Ally who cut up the straws in different sizes and held them up to the  
girls. They drew from the straws. Trish saw that she obvisiously got CeCe. There was nothing wrong with CeCe, she just didn't like the way she  
made her feel when she saw her with h-with Dez. It was a uncormfortable feeling for Trish. But, as for CeCe, she was quite please to be rooming  
with Trish.

"Looks like Trish and me are rooming," she squealed.

"Trish and I," Rocky corrected. CeCe turned to her.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Rocky sighed. "Looks like I got Ally," She smiled. Ally smiled as well.

"Cool,"

"Und, I've got Dina," Tinka smiled. "But, one question, who gets this room?"

"The ones with the shortest straws," Ally said.

"Oh, so the shortest of the group," Tinka couldn't help but say.

"Hey!" Trish said, quite mad. CeCe look at her and sympathetically smiled. She was going to say something when Emma interceded.

"Okay, now that, that's settled, let's go show you, the other rooms," And with that, the rest of the group left Trish and CeCe alone. CeCe  
looked at Trish.  
"Hey don't let Tinka bother you,' she said. "She's always like that, but she can be sweet when she wants to." Trish smiled at her.

"Thank you, CeCe," She smiled. CeCe smiled and opened the huge closet only to find clothes already in it.

"Um, why are there clothes already in it?" She wondered out loud.

"Because Maddie said I needed to donate to charity, so I decided to help the less fortunate," A voice behind them. The girls turned to  
find two older girls at their doorway. One was tan, and had long dark hair, and wore sparkly clothing. And the other was lighter skinned, slender,  
and had blonde hair and brown eyes. CeCe gasped when she recognized the brunette.

"London Tipton?"

**So, London Tipton owns the boat the gang is on? And Trish and CeCe meet London? Who is the blonde girl with her? Give you a hint, she's my favorite character on The Suite Life Series. So, what does CeCe mean by all that talk about Dez, exactly who is Dez to her? Hope you'll keep reading. God bless, He loves you:) **


End file.
